


Someone's Dream Girl

by ineffable_grimm_pitch



Series: Carry On individual works [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: 700 words of straight fluff, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Headcanon, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Simon's Will To Live, Not Beta Read, POV Simon Snow, it's literally just fluff, this is also a glorified list of penny bunce headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch
Summary: Shepard is watching Penny. He’s not even trying to be subtle about it, and frankly, it's kind of adorable.Simon is watching Shepard watch Penny. He thinks they'd be good for each other, and he's going to give them a little nudge in that direction.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Shepard, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On individual works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Someone's Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my friend Molly (@roughly_47_sobbing_horses on insta) for providing some of the Penny headcanons found in this work. I don't know what I'd do without her :)

**SIMON**

Shepard is watching Penny. He’s not even trying to be subtle about it, and frankly, it's kind of adorable. She’s talking to Baz, and she’s laughing, and his eyes are nothing but soft.

I’m watching Shepard watch Penny. He hasn’t said anything to her yet. To be fair, she hasn’t said anything to him, yet, either, but she shouldn’t have to be the first one to do something about this.

They’ve been dancing around the fact that they’re into each other for months now. Honestly. And I thought Baz and I were pathetic. (Maybe they haven’t been repressing their emotions and fighting each other for years, but still. My point stands.)

I think they’d be good for each other. I didn’t start to notice it until Baz and I patched up the wounds in our own relationship, but we’re doing okay now, and I’m going to get Shepard and Penny together. Even if it kills me, which it won’t, because all they need is a little nudge.

I stand up and walk over to Shepard. “D’you mind if I sit here?”

He startles slightly and looks up at me. “Not at all.” He goes back to watching Penny.

“You know, she’s a really great girl,” I start. He looks at me, suspicious. “But I think you know that already.” I gauge his reaction. If he can’t take a little teasing, he can’t handle her.

Luckily, he laughs. It’s weak and halfhearted, but he laughs. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

I glance over at Penny, too, smiling fondly. “Did you know that she doesn’t know how to dress herself without a uniform?”

Shepard seems surprised by that. “Really?” He doesn’t not believe me, but he wants to make sure I’m done teasing. That’s fair. He’s interacted with me and Penny enough to gather that we do that.

“Really. Even now, she just basically wears what she wore in school.” It’s true. Her outfits always look at least a little bit like the Watford uniforms that she wore every day for years.

“Well, she pulls it off.” He doesn’t even seem to be thinking about what he’s saying. His eyes are back on her again.

“Yeah.” That didn’t do what I wanted it to. 

I decide to keep nudging. “She hates when boys go out of their way to open a door for her.” Shepard turns his head to me, confused. I continue. “She’s constantly changing how much sugar she takes in her tea. I have to ask her every time. She knows more about the phonetics of classical languages than anyone I’ve ever met.” I don’t know what I’m saying, but Shepard is listening, so I keep going.

“She chews on the ends of her pens. She always has a hair tie on her. She’s never lost a chapstick before finishing it. She sharpens pencils until they’re unusable. She’s infuriatingly good at not messing up binder rings.

“She has no idea what she looks like when she smiles. Really smiles, not like she does for pictures. Like when she sees a really pretty sunrise, or she hears me mispronounce something, that smile. She’s never seen it. 

“She had a purple hair phase. She’s actually had a phase for just about every color hair there is.” I look pointedly at Shepard, who is looking at me like I’m the only one in the world who understands him. “What I’m trying to say is, she’s someone’s dream girl. And I really hope she finds that someone.” I hope whatever I do with my face comes off as a knowing smirk, but that’s more of Baz’s territory than mine.

Shepard smiles warmly. “I hope she does, too.” 

He stands up and walks over to her, and Baz comes back over to me.

Baz is hitting me with an accusing stare. “So, what’d you tell him?”

I sit back. “I just told him that I hope she finds her someone.” 

Baz sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. “They’ve found each other, Simon. The only thing left is for them to realize it.” He presses a kiss to the top of my head. 

I’m watching Shepard watch Penny.    
  
No, that’s not quite right.

I’m watching Shepard look at Penny like she’s the thing that makes his life make sense.

“Somehow, I believe they will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make for a happy writer!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @ineffable-grimm-pitch
> 
> Check out my other Carry On works in the series below (shameless self promo)


End file.
